A wheel barrow is a manually-propelled vehicle which is designed to be pushed by a single user. The typical wheelbarrow includes either one wheel or two wheels as a conveyance means and two handles at the rear which allows the user to push or pull the wheelbarrow across a surface. The typical design of a wheel barrow distributes the weight of the load between the wheel(s) and the user, which may be difficult. In more detail, A disabled military veteran may have difficultly carrying the load when utilizing a wheel barrow.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a wheel barrow which includes a three-wheel design and a secondary handle so that almost any individual, such as a disabled military veteran, can utilize the present invention. The three-wheel design of the present invention provides more stability and distributes the weight of the load mainly to the wheels rather than between the wheels and the user. The secondary handle provides a more efficient means of leverage to push or pull the present invention across a surface.